


of foxes and hounds

by 2davidbeckham3



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Drabble, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 08:37:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13737171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2davidbeckham3/pseuds/2davidbeckham3
Summary: A snapshot.





	of foxes and hounds

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ahhhhrexa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahhhhrexa/gifts).



> Luís - Luís Figo   
>  Lucho - Luis Enrique

The scratches on Luís’ back sting when he sits up on the bed, rolling his shoulders back with a grimace.

 

“I don’t know if I can trust you anymore,” he says, sparing a look back at Lucho.

 

Lucho stares back at him, unreadable, his eyes a cold slate gray in the dim light.

 

The hum of the air-conditioner fills the tense silence between them.

 

Then, Lucho pulls his arms over his head in a languid stretch, drawing Luís’ attention to the ring of bruises blooming around Lucho’s wrists.

 

When Lucho speaks, his voice is firm, “I used to trust you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Haven't you heard? Luis² is in.   
>    
>    
>  [Based on this video. Lucho really says some awful things to Luís - idk there are english subtitles yet.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-XxCF1s9Y4A)   
> 


End file.
